My First Kiss
by Charlotte Atkinson
Summary: "I have always loved Ciel's smile, his laugh, his dimples, and the way his lips felt against mine. The way they were full of love and child affection." Based before the contract. Rated K for people who freak out about a kissing moment.


**Hey guys! Ok, so after updating my last chapter, I was looking through some pictures and I saw this most adorable one! Small Lizzy and Ciel kissing, Awwww! So therefore, this story is born. I'm not very into writing little love stories, but I'm going to try my best. Let me know if you guys like it! Oh, and I'm rating this K+ in case some freak out about a little kiss. But anyways, onto the story!**

**~Akira**

**P.S, for reference**

_This means present Elizabeth_

_He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn't able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?_ _To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know. I remember when we were little, always running around. I remember when Ciel, who as shy as he is, gave me my first kiss._

**My First Kiss**

I remember it like it was yesterday. Every Wednesday, we would always go to Ciel's house. My mother would always teach him how to fence. Well, let me rephrase that. My mother would always try to teach him how to fence. Though I do love him, he was never really good at it back then. Yet I always sat there, waiting patiently, for them to be done. A wife never complains about anything you know. Every time, he would always tell me about how scary mother was, and he was happy I wasn't like that. I hated fencing then; it wasn't cute for a lady. But nonetheless, my mother would still always make me train. No matter what I said or did, it would always end up with a slap in the face and saying 'I know it's hard darling, but you have to do it'. Still to this day, I'm not sure if I was mad or horrified that she slapped me.

But I'm getting off track aren't I?

Let me start at the beginning. It was a day like any other. Aunt Anne, though she never liked us calling her that, would always be playing with us. Sometimes, even Aunt Rachel would, but that wasn't very often. She would always be sitting under her umbrella, waiting for Uncle Vincent. Of course, mother and father would be off somewhere else. Now that I think about it, I never really thought about where they went off to or why. Finally though, Uncle Vincent returned with some great news. Well, it was for me anyways.

"Tomorrow evening, the Phantomhive and Middleford family were invited by Lord Chamber to a dance. Anne, I believe he will allow you to go with Victor," he smiled at Aunt Anne.

A dance! I've gone to very few of them. But when I have, I always saw beautiful gowns swirling and twirling all about. I looked at Ciel, seeing him looking at the ground now. That's right, Ciel doesn't go out very often because he's sick. I don't remember what Aunt Anne called it, but it was really bad and it could make Ciel die. My heart sunk a bit as I realized that I wouldn't be dancing with my cute fiancée.

Aunt Rachel giggled a bit, "So that means we have to make Ciel a tux won't we?" She looked straight at her son and my eye lit up. Ciel would be coming. He looked happy but at the same time scared. Ciel was always shy around people he didn't know.

Once my mother heard about this, she quickly called a tailor to make our dresses. Nina came for me, and she was quite ecstatic to work on a couple outfit. I really do like Nina, but sometimes I think she's a little strange in the head. When I think it looks perfect, she gets mad and rips it off of me, and starting all over again. So then what usually takes maybe a two hour process would make it double. I got to see the basic design of what Ciel was going to wear and I thought it was the cutest thing ever! After everything was finally said and done, I knew that this was really going to be a beautiful night.

Since Lord Chamber's mansion was so much closer to Ciel's home, we got to spend the night there. It was very hard to fall asleep that night. I always kept thinking about dancing with Ciel. When I finally did though, it wasn't very long. The wind started howling, making branches scratch against the window. For a little while, I was able to ignore it. However, I finally had to get out of my bed and leave my room. It was eerie here at night, strange to say. To this very day I still think this way. So then what do I do now that I'm walking around this quiet mansion? I go to Ciel's room of course.

Creeping my way into his room, I saw that I wasn't the only one asleep. There was Ciel, lying there, staring at the ceiling, not even noticing my presence. I walked over to his bed, putting a small amount of weight on the right side when his head snapped over to my direction. I gave him a small smile and he grinned in return. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to be near someone tonight. Climbing into bed, I laid next to him.

"You don't mind, do you Ciel?" I asked him, watching him shaking his head in response.

"No, actually I was thinking about going into your room or mother and fathers room," he admitted.

We didn't talk after that. After about ten minutes, I could hear the slow breathing of Ciel, the way his chest rose and fell, and his long eyelashes wanting to kiss his cheekbone. This was this was the Ciel I'm used to. He didn't care about what other people think. He never got annoyed with me even though he didn't understand my laws of logic. All he would do is sit, smile and laugh at whatever I had to say. I have always missed this Ciel. It's not that I don't love the Ciel from now, but I miss the one that smiles. Ciel always did have a lovely smile; everyone said so. Now here I am, my head on his shoulder, our fingers entwined, and I'm listening to his steady heartbeat. My eyelids started drooping as I started going into dream land.

That next morning started bright and early with yelling for my name. No one could figure out that I had fallen asleep in Ciel's room. Tanaka was the one who found me first, and of course carried a smile on his face. Everyone in the mansion blew a sigh of relief. I also was into mother and father's scolding. Nonetheless, it wasn't going to ruin today. Everything was perfect; from the decorations to the clothes that Ciel and I were going to wear. All of it to me was so exciting, and I couldn't wait! All I had to do was wait until 4:00 for us to leave. Right now, it was 10:30, and what was a young lady like myself supposed to do during this time of waiting?

Well, that was easy. I have Ciel as my playmate. He always like doing things with me. Walking outside, I saw Ciel sitting under a tree reading. Walking over there, I sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder to somewhat read what he was reading. However, I shouldn't be doing this; a lady is never supposed to snoop into her lord's business.

"This little boy doesn't think he can find his puppy," Ciel said, looking at me, "I think he can do it though. Stories like these, they always have happy endings right?" I nodded in response.

_I never really knew that I fell asleep on Ciel. He never did bug me though, nor did he move the slightest. My cute little Ciel, who was a year younger then I was. I knew from that moment, that I would become a wife that he could protect. But through the years, it changed drastically. Ciel, who wanted to be seen as an adult, I would walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. I remember losing him for that one whole month. Being only eleven, and having to be a widow. When he returned, he came back with Sebastian. I remember when I first hugged him, and that I realized I had grown taller as he was thinner. I knew right then that I had to be capable of protecting him, without him ever noticing. A gentleman is always supposed to protect his lady correct? So for the past three years he was home, I always abided by Aunt Anne's words. Sometimes I would always wonder what it would be like if I wasn't that annoying girl that Ciel despised so much. Would he have liked me better?_

I woke up to Ciel and Paula shaking and calling my name. It was 2:00, and I had to be ready by 4:00. When I looked over I could see Ciel rotating his arm in order to try to get back some feeling in it. I felt horrible about it, but he said not to worry. A lady always abides by her lords wishes, so I shall always do the same. I nodded, rising from the ground and following Paula into my guest bedroom. She helped me into my corset, tying the strings quickly and tightly. Slipping on the dress was a breeze, which was a shock, seeing as how many layers it had in it. Paula curled my hair and helped me into my shoes. No make-up was put on me, seeing as I am a small girl and not yet a woman. Looking at the clock on the stand, it read 3:30. I twirled multiple times, watching how my dress spun in the body mirror in front of me.

According to my mother, I was to report downstairs immediately. Trying as hard as I could not to skip down the hallway, I briskly followed my mother, as well as being careful not to step on her dress. We were just about to turn to go down the grand staircase. Downstairs, there was already Aunt and Uncle Phantomhive, Aunt Red and her fiancé, Father, and my own fiancé Ciel. He looked nervous and shy as always, but that was never a problem for me. My mother went down first, and just before putting her left foot on the foyer floor my father took her hand delicately and lead her the rest of the way down. Being encouraged by the rest of the small crowd, I did the same, taking Ciel's hand at the bottom. His cheeks were slightly pink, making me giggle. We then made our way into the carriages before setting out of the Phantomhive gates. The house we were arriving to didn't seem far away, but the time passed slowly. So, without any warning, I put my head against the cool glass and watched the world pass me by more than once. I didn't move until I saw the manor a few short minutes ahead of us.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooX

A lady never shows her distastes loudly in another person's home, so therefore I shall do the same. However, since thoughts can be kept to myself, I must say that the inner part of the manor was not decorated cute at all. Of course, in order to make our host happy, everyone always lied to him; whoever told the truth was severely punished. I'm not really sure how that works, since only the Scotland Yard has such power, other than the guards and the Queen herself; I would rather not try it. In my opinion though, that was the only problem. The sun was setting over the fully glass wall and the garden. From here, the garden looked as though it were in full bloom, which almost made me squeal. It also seemed like everyone was having a good time; even Aunt Anne, who detested these kinds of things. I wonder if that is where Ciel got his hatred for dances from. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent don't seem to mind them.

The first slow song came on while we were here, and many of the noble couples made their way to the center. I, who has a fiancé that is not a dancer, took myself to a chair and sat down. It was hypnotizing to watch all of them; the way the twirls and spins made all of the colors blur together like a rainbow. In so many ways, I wish I could be part of that blur, but I'm almost positive that Ciel feels the exact opposite.

"Lady Elizabeth?" I looked over to where my name was coming from to see a shy, blushing Ciel looking at me. **(A.N: Remember, this is younger Ciel. Ciel was a lot shyer when he was younger and still had his parents. Look at the Circus arc for examples!) **Taking my hand he asked, "Would you like to come to the garden with me, my lady?" I never felt so shocked in my life! With a nod, he kept a hold of my hand as we walked through the French doors into the quiet atmosphere. There were very few people out here; only a few gardeners if that. It made me slightly nervous.

"Ciel," I asked, turning my head in his direction, "Where are we exactly going?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "I found a maze; and I wanted to find a way to get to the center with you."

My heart beat started going faster and my face started making me feel hot. Without further hesitation, we left the party behind and ventured into the giant maze in front of us.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

I feel like as though Ciel already found the center before, because we were almost there and we haven't been in here for very long. In a sense, it almost made me sad, because it seemed as though it would be fun to get lost in here together. However, a lady should never show sadness in front of her lord; it is utterly pathetic. So there we were, easily finding our way through the sharp and winding paths of the maze. Coming up to the center, the sun was almost set, and its colors were reflecting on the clouds and the sky. It was beautiful at this time of evening. Looking around, dead in the center, was a tall oak tree. Around us was blue and pink blooming roses.

"Hey, Lizzy," I turned around to Ciel, looking down at the ground. He was moving a small amount of dirt around with his shoe, "If I told you that I really liked you, would you be okay with that?" I nodded, watching a smile grow on his face, "If I gave you a small kiss, would you be okay with that? Or is that to sudden?"

Before I could give my answer, Ciel grabbed my arms, pulling me closer and giving me a peck on the lips. My eyes were open wide, and I was unsure of what to do. His grip on my arms loosened, and his blue eyes slowly opened. Assuming he saw the shocked look on my face, he stepped back and blushed. I smiled before grabbing his hand. He smiled back, before we both cocked our heads, hearing people shouting our names. Ciel took a much longer way out, but all the same, we made it back to just a few feet away from our starting destination first. Aunt Anne was the first one to see us, since she was calling back to everyone that we were alright.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

After climbing into the carriage, I felt very tired. We said our goodbyes to the Phantomhive family after Ciel and I got scolded for wandering off alone. Leaning against the window, the slight rocking motion of the carriage was luring me into sleep. Mother cleared her throat, making me look at her sleepily. She looked at my face before smiling lightly and chuckling. She whispered something to Father, which laughed lightly as well. Edward must have heard it, because he grumbled and glared out the window. Honestly, I was far too tired to care. So there I went, going back into my Dreamland that I was happily starting to enter before being silently accused of something.

XoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX

_That December, the Phantomhive Manor was burnt down, taking all the family along with it. With my black clothes and my black colored heart, I remained a widow for one whole month. I always heard the whispers about things such as; "Such a young girl going through such pain," or "Too bad you only lost him due to such ugly costs, he should have just called of the marriage." For that long month, I sat in my room filled with solitude. Sometime in January, light footsteps were running up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. The door was flung opened as Paula came inside. My heart leaped to life as the stone coating was cracked and broken away; Ciel was alive._

_ I never thought that Ciel wouldn't be the same, cute and smiling fiancé I once had. It wasn't that I know longer loved Ciel. It's just…I miss the old one, the one that always had a smile to brighten everyone's day. Forever, I acted as innocent as I could, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could get him to open his heart and be the Ciel that I once knew. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do it in my old childish ways, but it was the only way I could think of even think of at the moment. _

_ But for now, I'll just remain happy in the Ciel missing mansion with my little waddling son following behind me, smiling._

**Wala! Did I do good? I really hope this was a happyish ending for this story. I'm not really good at writing such things haha. But anyways, leave some reviews; I want to know how I did.**

**Oh, and should I write some Hunger Games stories?**

**Or maybe ones about the Titanic?**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! Want to find out about my inspiration? Want to keep more in update with my stories? Do you want to have your stories more well known by other people? Come check out this site here;**

.

**Please, come check it out, and become members also! I'll give you a cookie . Well, until next time!**

**~Akira**


End file.
